Momentum
by matchalof
Summary: Sepotong cerita tentang masa depan. Bagi Kyouka, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. [Domestic Kamijirou - Married Future AU]


**MOMENTUM**_** \- **_響香に最適

**© My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei**

_Domestic KamiJirou - Married Future AU!_

* * *

_Sweater_ yang terlalu besar, selimut hangat bermotifkan not balok, kedua tangan kuat yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, serta detak jantung konstan yang adalah irama favoritnya. Bagi Kyouka, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, _mungkin._

Di tengah sibuknya pekerjaan mereka di mana bahaya dapat datang kapan saja tanpa mengenal waktu, Jirou- _bukan, _Kyouka sangat membutuhkan ini. Karena inilah yang meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, orang tercintanya ada di sampingnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan untuk sekali lagi meleleh dalam dekapan itu. _Earphone Jack,_ atau begitulah mereka memanggilnya, mendekatkan dirinya lebih lagi kepada sumber kehangatan di sebelahnya.

Tangan yang ramping dan lebih kecil meraih tangan yang lebih besar, memperhatikan jari-jari yang kini dipenuhi dengan bekas luka _lichtenberg _sebagai efek samping dari _quirk_nya. Tapi, tangan ini pulalah yang telah banyak menyelamatkan orang dan Kyouka sangat bangga. Kepala yang berbaring pada dada bidangnya mendongak, kini memperhatikan iris emas yang mengelilingi manik _hazel _pengguna listrik itu.

"Babe,"

"Hm?"

"Sempit,"

"Kalo gitu berarti kamu harus berhenti _cuddle-in _aku dong?"

"Heee- gamau, dingin."

Tubuh yang telah dibalut selimut itu meringkuk. Terlepas dari penghangat ruangan yang sudah dinyalakan dan baju berlapis yang telah dikenakan, Kyouka masih saja kedinginan. Kepala keluarga Kaminari hanya dapat tersenyum, mempererat pelukannya, dan berharap itu dapat sedikit menghangatkan istrinya.

Hero dengan alias _Chargezuma_ menghela nafas, "Tahun ini juga kita ngga bisa ngerayain bareng-bareng semuanya ya..."

"Mau gimana lagi kan, yang lain sedang sangat sibuk akhir tahun ini. Kirishima sama Ashido akhirnya sebentar lagi menikah. Sementara Yaomomo sama Todoroki pasti sibuk mengurusi anak mereka yang baru lahir. Kalau Bakugou... tidak usah ditanya."

Denki tersenyum getir, "Iya ya, malahan Sero dan Shinsou harus bekerja di malam tahun baru ini. Semuanya menggunakan kartu 'aku sudah punya pasangan jadi punya urusan lebih penting' begitu."

Kyouka tertawa kemudian memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi, begini juga tidak buruk kan?"

Denki mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Aku bersyukur sudah menikah-"

"-aku bersyukur ada yang mau sama aku, bukan begitu, Babe?" Kaminari Kyouka meralat perkataan suaminya.

"BABE!"

Denki memasang muka cemberut saat Kyouka tertawa, menunjukkan kecantikannya yang tak pernah gagal membuat seorang Kaminari Denki jatuh hati. Demikian pula kebiasaan Kyouka yang tak henti menggodanya sedari dulu, masihlah tidak berubah.

Sebelum Denki dapat menyalurkan kegemasannya, suara_ 'ding'_ mengalihkan perhatian keduanya diikuti bau harum yang sempat terabaikan.

Denki beranjak untuk mengambil kue buatan mereka yang dibuat dengan mengikuti resep spesial _Sugarman, _atau sebut saja Sato Rikido. Kue _chifon _rasa coklat pada setengahnya dan rasa _matcha_ pada setengahnya lagi- terkadang menentukan pilihan itu sulit.

"Mmh, enak!"

Mata emasnya bersinar selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan. Salah satu ekspresi yang merupakan ekspresi kesukaan Kyouka dari banyaknya ekspresi miliknya yang sangat ekspresif.

Kyouka terkekeh saat tangannya sibuk mengisi pot di tangannya dengan air, "He-, seenak itu?" Denki mengangguk antusias, ia kembali mengambil potongan _chifon_, mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk 'aaa' mengisyaratkan Kyouka untuk mencicipi. Namun, kue tersebut tak pernah sampai di lidahnya.

"BAKA DENKIIII!"

Wajah Kyouka kini menjadi merah padam, rasa malu dan kesal menyelimuti wajahnya yang imut menurut Denki. Sembari masih mengunyah kue yang menurutnya lezat itu, datang serangan bertubi-tubi dari _earphone jack _yang mampu ia hindari, 'Permainan' kecil mereka di dapur mungil dari apartemen yang tak luas itu masih terus berlanjut.

Kyouka hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya di tengah 'permainan' mereka dan pria _stun gun _itu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menggangkat istrinya dengan gaya _bridal _sebelum akhirnya berputar, masih di dapur mungil mereka.

Rona merah tipis masih menghiasi pipi Kyouka yang kini menggembul karena bibirnya yang cemberut. Membuat siapapun tak tahan untuk tak mencium pipi menggemaskan yang malah menjadi semakin merona.

Suara melengking dari air yang mendidih membuyarkan 'permainan' pasangan _hero itu. _

"_Harrod_?"

Kyouka menggeleng, "_Black tea_,"

Denki bersiul, "Sejak kapan kamu suka minum teh?" -walau stok teh mereka banyak karena Yaomomo, "setauku kamu lebih suka kopi?"

Kyouka tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin kamu harus bertanya pada Kaminari kecil di sini."

* * *

Pria berambut _blonde _menatap langit malam yang mulai dipenuhi hiasan kembang api. Hembusan angin malam menembus pakaiannya yang tak terlalu tebal, tapi itu tak menjadi masalah baginya. Suara pintu geser yang terbuka, mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Berapa lama lagi, Kyou?" Kyouka yang masih mengenakan sweater dalam balutan selimut yang kini makin tebal menyerahkan _handphone_nya, menunjukkan waktu yang terus berhitung mundur.

10 menit lagi menuju lembaran yang baru.

"Kyouka,"

Suranya lembut namun penuh keseriusan. Sinar bulan yang berpadu dengan kembang api yang terpantul di wajahnya.

"Hng?"

Denki menggeleng pelan, menghela nafas, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyouka. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya dengan lebih spesial." Hidungnya terbenam pada rambut lembut yang mengeluarkan wangi _lavender._

"Pasti kan, tahun depan kita sudah tidak merayakannya berdua lagi."

Kyouka membawa tangan Denki ke perutnya yang sudah tak terlalu datar. Insting Denki pun mengantarnya untuk mengusap perut istrinya yang kini terdapat si Kaminari kecil di dalamnya.

"Padahal maksud aku bukan itu- GAHH, aku hampir lupa kalau tahun depan kita akan jadi orang tua."

Kyouka tertawa, "Idiot."

Kyouka sendiri pun masih tak percaya bahwa kini ia membawa kehidupan kecil di dalamnya. Yah, kehamilannya memang baru berusia lima belas minggu, perjalanan masih panjang.

Pikiran Kyouka terbuyarkan saat ia merasakan kecupan di puncak kepalanya, "Kamu benar-benar tak apa dengan ini semua kan?"

Kyouka yang dulu mungkin sangat tidak menginginkan anak, dia berpikir bahwa hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya itu sudah cukup. Tapi, kecintaan Denki terhadap anak-anak hingga ingin mempunyai anak bersama Kyouka-nya, telah menggugah hatinya.

"Ya, aku tak apa. Aku hanya bingung karena merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya,"

"...tapi a-aku sangat senang." Kyouka dapat merasakan sesuatu mengaburkan pandangannya

"Ah, dasar hormon idiot." Ia mengusap pipinya yang kini malah menjadi basah. Denki seperti menunduk sebentar, tetapi tangannya tak pernah meninggalkan kepala istrinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyouka,"

Kecupan singkat maupun hangat itu terjadi begitu saja, "Selamat tahun baru, Kyou. Aku mencintaimu." Denki tersenyum, senyum yang takkan membuat Kyouka bosan.

"Dasar, kamu dan tradisi bodohmu itu lagi." Kyouka tersipu malu.

Kembang api yang sedari tadi terabaikan, terlihat semakin indah saat menghiasi senyuman _blonde_ favoritnya. Kyouka tersenyum, "Selamat tahun baru, Denki."

Kedua insan itu bertemu lagi, kali ini lebih lama dan saling berbalas dalam kehangatan tubuh mereka yang saling berdekatan. Salah satu hal yang menjadi kesukaan Kyouka pada momen ini adalah saat mereka berpisah dan dua pasang manik mata mereka bertemu, sang _honey gold_ dan _athemyst_.

"Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang besar." Kyouka mengangguk.

"Mau melakukannya juga tahun ini?"

Denki menggeleng, "Aku lebih memilih _cuddle _untuk tahun ini."

"Aku juga."

Sweater yang terlalu besar, selimut hangat bermotifkan not balok- _bukan, bukan itu_. Kyouka merasa harus memperbaikinya. Berada di sampingnya, menjalani bersama kehidupan dengan berbagai rintangannya, dan menyulusuri bersama masa depan yang sudah mempersiapkan kejutan-kejutannya.

Bagi Kyouka, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada menjalani kehidupan dengan seorang yang ia cintai. Ya, suami tercintanya yang terkadang bodoh dan eksentrik namun disaat yang bersamaan juga dewasa, dapat diandalkan, dan _hero _hebat yang rela berkorban demi siapa saja. Dia yang selalu memberi kejutan baru untuk mewarnai hidup Kyouka dengan berbagai warna yang tak pernah Kyouka pikirkan. Dia yang sangat mencintainya, megenggam dirinya dengan sangat erat tapi juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

Bagi Kyouka, ya baginya, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada menjalani kehidupan bersama Kaminari Denki.

**-selesai-**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita yang plus ultra _cheesy_ ini? *malumalu*

Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan, saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang lebih baik ke depannya.

Saya juga ingin memberi credit kepada author2 yang hebat karena banyak unsur dalam cerita ini yang terinspirasi dari _fanfic _yang saya baca di *uhuk* lapak sebelah, hehehe.

Omong-omong jika berkenan, boleh sekali mereview cerita saya ini! Saya juga ada menulis cerita KamiJirou lain yang mungkin bisa dibaca ;) *_wink* _

Terus jaga kesehatan dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
